girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Central Texas
Girl Scouts of Central Texas '''is a youth organization in Austin, Texas for girls in grades K-12. Levels * Daisy (Grades K-1) * Brownie (Grades 2-3) * Junior (Grades 4-5) * Cadette (Grades 6-8) * Senior (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Promise ''On my honor, I will try: ''To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Girl Scout S'mores * Trefoils * Do-si-dos * Toffee-tastic * Savannah Smiles Badges & Pins Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. '''Daisies (Grades K-1) # Lupe the Lupine, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal) # Sunny the Sunflower, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) # Zinni the Zinnia, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) # Tula the Tulip, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) # Mari the Marigold, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) # Gloria the Morning Glory, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) # Gerri the Geranium, Respect Authority (Magenta Petal) # Clover the Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) # Rosie the Rose, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Red Petal) # Vi the Violet, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) # Amazing Daisy (Blue Promise Center) # Board Game Design Challenge # Buddy Camper # Count It Up # Design a Robot # Good Neighbor # How Robots Move # Making Choices # Model Car Design Challenge # Money Counts # Outdoor Art Maker # Roller Coaster Design Challenge # Talk It Up # What Robots Do Brownies (Grades 2-3) # Artist - Painting Badge # Athlete - Fair Play Badge # Citizen - Celebrating Community Badge # Cook - Snacks Badge # First Aid - Brownie First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Brownie Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Bugs Badge # Money Manager # Philanthropist # Meet My Customers # Give Back Juniors (Grades 4-5) # Animal Habitats Badge # Geocacher Badge # Playing the Past Badge # Product Designer Badge # Social Butterfly Badge # Horseback Riding Badge # Artist - Drawing Badge # Athlete - Practice with Purpose Badge # Citizen - Inside Government Badge # Cook - Simple Meals Badge # First Aid - Junior First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Junior Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Flowers Badge # Business Owner Badge # Savvy Shopper Badge # Cookie CEO Badge # Customer Insights Badge Cadettes (Grades 6-8) # Digital Movie Maker # Eating for Beauty # Public Speaker # Science of Happiness # Screenwriter # Book Artist # Woodworker # Special Agent # Trailblazing # Baby Sitter # Night Owl # Animal Helpers # Field Day # Entrepreneur # Netiquette # Archery # Outdoor Art Apprentice # Artist - Comic Artist # Athlete - Good Sportsmanship # Citizen - Finding Common Ground # Cook - New Cuisines # First Aid - Cadette First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Cadette Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Trees # Budgeting # Comparison Shopping # Financing My Dreams # Business Plan # Marketing # Think Big Seniors (Grades 9-10) # Buying Power # Financing My Future # Girl Scout Senior Safety Award # Girl Scouts Global Action Award # Gold and Silver Torch Award # International World Friendship Recognition Pin # Senior Community Service Bar # Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar # World Thinking Day Award # Customer Loyalty # My Portfolio # Paddling # Outdoor Art Expert # Artist - Collage # Athlete - Cross-Training # Citizen - Behind the Ballot # Cook - Locavore # First Aid - Senior First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Senior Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Sky Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) # Ultimate Recreation Challenge # Outdoor Art Master # Research and Development # P & L # On My Own # Good Credit # Artist - Photographer # Athlete - Coaching # Citizen - Public Policy # Cook - Dinner Party # First Aid - Ambassador First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Ambassador Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Water Highest Awards & Scholarships Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Scholarships Girl Scouts are recognized around the country as being strongly-driven, self-motivated and high-achieving individuals. At GSCTX, we aim to recognize these fabulous ladies with the Founder’s Scholarship. Founder's Scholarship Each year the Girl Scouts of Central Texas awards ten $1,000 scholarships to registered graduating Girl Scout members. Qualifications * Registered graduating senior Girl Scout members of GSCTX only * Active participation in Girl Scouting (affiliation with a troop not necessary) * Demonstrated academic achievements * Attendance at a college, university, trade or technical school Criteria for Consideration * Overall strength of the application * Overall strength of the recommendations * Girl Scout, school, community leadership activities, awards earned and work experience * High School grades and test scores * Financial need Additional Awards Girl Scouts has many ways to recognize your leadership, community service, and other accomplishments. Community Service Bars As a Cadette, Senior, or Ambassador, you are eligible to earn a total of three Community Service bars. When you volunteer at least 20 hours to a community organization, you can earn the Community Service Bar. Junior Aide Award Juniors can earn this award by making and completing a plan to guide Girl Scout Daisies, Brownies, or bridging Brownies on one of their journeys. Requirements for earning this award can be found in the Junior Handbook. Leader in Action Award Cadettes can earn a Leader in Action (LiA) award by assisting a Brownie group on any of their National Leadership Journeys. National Young Women of Distinction The National Young Woman of Distinction (NYWOD) is an honor given yearly to ten Senior and Ambassador Girl Scout Gold Award recipients nationally whose final projects demonstrated extraordinary leadership, had a measurable and sustainable impact, and addressed a local challenge that related to a national and/or global issue. Presidential Volunteer Service Award This award recognizes Girl Scouts for their community service efforts over a 12-month period. It is a Presidential honor, initiated by President Bush in 2003, to recognize the valuable contributions of volunteers across the nation that serve others through their volunteer activities. Service to Girl Scouting Bars As a Cadette, Senior, or Ambassador, you are eligible to earn a total of three Service to Girl Scouting bars. If you choose to volunteer at least 20 hours to Girl Scouts, you can earn the Service to Girl Scouting bar. Silver, Silver and Gold, & Gold Torch Awards As a Cadette, Senior, or Ambassador, you are eligible to earn a total of three Torch awards, which recognize Girl Scouts who act as leaders in their communities. Teen Mentor Awards Cadette Program Aide Award As a program aide, you will have the opportunity to work directly with younger girls. An adult volunteer or staff member will supervise you as you share your experience and develop your leadership skills. Volunteering-in-Training (VIT) Award This award is for girls who would like to mentor a Girl Scout Daisy, Brownie, Junior or Cadette group outside of the camp experience. Gallery 18034142_10154472329332967_3962722086524802331_n.jpg|Girl Scout Daisies 28168087_10155278332767967_8466177805147432850_n.png|2018 Gold Award Recipient Victoria B. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSCTX Category:Girl Scouts of Central Texas Category:Part of WAGGGS